Piece me back together
by MDIlikewhoa
Summary: 'I realized the voices were gone, it was satisfied and the only voice left in my head was my own.' -Tate does something terrible when hes not himself. Can he fix the girl he broke or is she lost forever because of him. Tate and Violet are both alive AU TateXViolet
1. Chapter 1

I glanced at the clock; it was 9pm when the new family drove into the driveway of my old house. I watched as two adults exited the car and I glared at them, they were part of the reason I was going insane. I knew it was mostly Constance but they had a part of it. I almost turned away when I watched a young person exit the car. I watched as the family brought a few things into the house and shut the door. I turned away from the window and started pacing. I didn't want to be in this house, the murder house it was driving me slowly insane. A week ago my mother, that cocksucker had forced me to move back into this shithole with her boyfriend, Larry. I seethed at his name; I hated him and her for that matter. I pulled at my hair and looked out the window again to glare at the house across the street, at the new family that got to live in the silence. I was now forced to live in this house and listen to all the voices tell me to do bad things. I grunted as I stomped across the room to my desk and cut myself a line of coke, it dulled the noises something. Other times it made them worse but it always made me feel numb.

After sniffing two lines, one in each nostril I rubbed a bit onto my gums as I sluggishly slumped onto my bed and closed my eyes. The roaring in my ears dulled and I blissfully laid there. It left like hours to me, but when I glanced at the clock on my nightstand it had only been 15 minutes. The voices suddenly multiplied tenfold and I couldn't think about anything else but hurting something, someone. I sat up and looked out my window at the house across the street, my house not theirs. Suddenly I was up and moving, I needed to appease the voices or they were going to claim me. I found myself changing my jeans to black pants, and my green sweater for a black one. I found an old black winter hat and I cut holes for the eyes, mouth and small ones for the nose then I slid it onto my face. I pulled on my black boots and then suddenly I was standing at my old back door. I couldn't even remember walking across the street. I shook my head telling myself to get it together.

I knew this knob was faulty and that they only just got here so I knew they couldn't have fixed it yet. I wiggled the handle just so and it popped open. The house was dark, but I knew that already walking over. The new owners hadn't turned on the electricity yet, I could tell by the dim lighting I saw in two of the bedroom windows. I creeped threw the house, not sure what I was planning. Something to hurt them, devastate them. Not kill but seriously wreck them for doing this to me. Suddenly the voices were screaming that I needed to spill some of their blood for daring to hurt me like this. They guided me up the stairs, the voices. I knew the easiest way to climb without making a noise, I walked past the master bedroom and I could hear soft snores, I hesitated at their door before silently closing it. Two people could over power me and I could get caught. I continued down the hall to my old room, the door was half closed but I could see a few candles flickering against the wall, I glanced in and could see a small figure on an air mattress trying to read in the candle light.

I pulled a small knife from my pocket and clicked it open, I still wasn't sure that I was going to do. The voices were saying kill her, a few were saying to cut her and one small voice was telling me to force myself on her. Suddenly that voice was screaming above all the others and my dick got hard thinking about ripping her clothes off and jamming my dick in her. I sighed; I didn't even know what this girl looked like, or her age for the matter. I prayed she was older than 14 before I finally opened the door. She glanced up when her door creak and I watched her eyes widen when she saw me. I had the door closed and was on top of her before she could scream. I was much stronger than her and when she felt the knife pressed to her throat she stopped moving. I deepened my voice so if we ever saw each other outside of this she wouldn't realize it was me.

"Stop moving or I will kill you. Don't scream, don't make a noise" My voice was harsh and she nodded slowly, I was then finally able to look at her. She looked to be about 15 or 16 and she was beautiful. In the dark her haired looked a light brown color and her face was very pale. The voice screamed in my head to take her, and it hurt my head so much that I listened. Her breath came out raspy as I sat up and looked at her.

"Take off your shirt." I said in my new deep voice, and she looked up at me with scared blank eyes.

"DO IT!" The voice in my head screamed, I didn't even realize it was my voice that barked out until she sat up looking terrified and pulled her shirt up and over her head. I pulled in a breath looking at her pale body in the candle light. She didn't have a bra on and was coving her chest with her shaking hands. I reached forward and pulled her arms away wanting to look at all of her. She was shaking and gasping and crying all over. My palm circled over one of her small breasts and I groaned slightly at the touch. Despite her shivering her flesh was very warm and I couldn't get enough. I suddenly leaned forward and put my mouth on one of her nipples, she was shivering at my touch and I slowly pushed her to the bed, hovering over her I looked into her sad little eyes. I felt a touch of something in the back of my mind, guilt maybe. But the voice in my head was louder and drowned out the very weak voice, my voice and I started running my hands down her stomach to her panties. She wasn't wearing any pj pants, just her underwear. The voice inside me laughed as I slipped my hand under her panties and felt for her warm slit. She was wet and I groaned as my fingers slid around her clit. She shuttered and as I brought my hand out from her panties and licked my fingers, she tasted amazing.

I silently pulled her panties down and off her legs, this is the point she started fighting me a little.

"Please don't. I am virgin." Her small voice whispered and the voice in his head only got more excited finding out this amazing creature was pure and untouched. Without a care I unbuckled my pants and pulled them down my legs leaving them pooled around my knees. I nudged her trembling knees trying to gain access to her warm spot. She shook her head and I gripped tight forcing them open. I Placed my hard dick at her entrance and plunged in without a care to her virgin pussy. She yelped and I had to place a hand over her mouth to keep her from waking her parents, I didn't want them to find out until after I was long gone. I pushed in and out of her at a rough pace, I was breathing hard and I let go of her mouth after I was sure she wasn't going to scream. Are breathes mingled and it turned me on more. I wormed the hand that didn't hold the knife down to her beautiful clit and I started rubbing. She was whimpering and whining and suddenly I felt her walls tighten around my dick and I was suddenly exploding deep inside of her. I laid there spent for a moment before I realized the voices were gone, it was satisfied and the only voice left in my head was my own. I looked at the girl I just raped and she looked broken. My heart felt like it was going to stop as I realized what I done. I quickly got off of her and pulled up my pants up. I lightly brushed a tear that was falling down her face before I fled from the house. Guilt welled in my chest as I silently exited her house. I rushed to my own, not even caring if she was looking out her window and watching me.

I entered my room and ripped off my masked, I screamed at I pull my blond locks tightly. What have I done? I thought as I rushed to the bathroom, I stripped and entered the shower. In the light of the bathroom I could see the blood on my dick, the virgin blood that I had stolen. I punched the side of the wall before falling to the bottom of the tub. I curled in on myself and cried for the first time in very long time.

I woke up the next morning barely remember cleaning myself in the shower the night before and dragging myself to bed. I looked around my room and suddenly everything from the night before came crashing down on me. I leaped to window and I looked out, watching the movers moving the new family in. I could see the girl, my girl from last night standing off to the side of the house tucked in behind a small bush smoking a cigarette. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and I wondered if she even told her parents what happened. The voices wanted to me hurt that family, pull it apart but apparently I only broke her.

"Violet?" I suddenly heard the blond women that was standing in the lawn supervising the movers call out. My girl threw her cigarette to the ground and stomp on it before wondering over to her. My girls name was Violet. I watched for a moment longer before my cocksucker of a mother knocked on my door.

"Fuck off." I yelled to her as I left the window and slumped to my computer chair. She ignored me and walked into the room with a basket of my clean clothes. I glared at her, I wasn't a child I could do my own wash.

"Tate dear, I just meet to new neighbors. The Harmon's." She explained as she started putting my clothes into my dressed, I normally would toss her out at this point but I selfishly wanted to hear more about the girl I broke last night.

"Nice family, the father is a shrink and the mother is pregnant with twins. They also have a young daughter your age. She's a little skittish but very sweet." I heard enough and was about to kick her out when she turned and looked at me.

"I invited them for dinner tonight, since they are only just moving in and don't have anything unpacked. I don't want Mrs. Harmon to have to eat take out being pregnant and all." I rolled my eyes, like my cocksucker of a mother really cared about her well being, she just wanted to be the first to get some gossip on the new family in the neighborhood.

"Please dress nice." She walked over and patted his cheek before leaving the room. I buried my head into my arms and screamed as loud as I could. All the voice where gone for the moment, currently appeased with my offering and I was left alone to suffer with what I had done to beautiful Violet.

**AN: Hello! I am new to AHS fanfiction and I hope this was good. Been thinking about this for a very long time and I finally decided to get it out. Was it good? Should I keep going? I have more ideas but if it sucks I'll just leave it at this. Let me know! Also if you read my other story, **_**Always Mine,**_** it's on a break don't hate me! I am just out of ideas to finish. I promise I am not done I am just having writers block with it. Until next time then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the late update! Also thank you to my two reviewers : ) I would have responded if you had signed in to review! Also thanks to the person who faved/followed : )**

Violet-

I was in the shower; again, I just wasn't getting clean enough. I don't know why terrible things happened to me, I apparently just attracted it. I scrubbed harder and tried not to be too loud with my sobs. After what happened to me last night I was in shock for almost an hour until I was finally able to move again. Most people's first thought would be to call the police, wake the whole neighborhood. My first thought was that I needed to clean up the mess and make sure my parents didn't find out. I knew they wouldn't believe me, the only reason we moved here was because of me and what my parents called _'my dramatics'_. I quickly stripped the air mattress and stumbled down the stairs quietly all the way to the basement. I was thankfully the last owner left us their washer and drier, and that the electricity officially kicked on at midnight, and since it was almost 2 in the morning at this point I was able to use the appliances. I loaded the washer and started it even though we didn't have any laundry detergent yet. Water was better than nothing.

I stood in the semi-dark basement for a moment before I could feel the stickiness in-between my legs. I glanced down and I could see my own blood and what must have been the strangers cum. I stumbled back up the stairs and ended up throwing up into the sink in the kitchen. After cleaning up my own vomit I went upstairs and took a shower, hoping my parents wouldn't wake up but there door was closed so I doubted it. If they didn't wake up to the sounds of their daughter getting raped, then they weren't going to wake up at all. I showered quickly and used the towel I packed with my stuff for the night, and changed into the clothes I brought for the morning. After I was clean, and clothed I switched my sheets from the washer to the drier. I sat on the floor in the basement with my knees tucked under my chin. I listened to the drier tumbled as I sobbed my heart out, finally letting myself react to what had happened to me.

Why would someone do that to someone they didn't even know? We had only been in town a couple of hours. Why was it me? What did I do to deserve this? After my sheets were dry I brought them upstairs and put them back on the mattress. I couldn't climb in and sleep, I was scared. I curled up in the corner of my room and dozed until the sun was up. When I heard my parents start walking around I jumped up and decided to take another shower, and here I am just scrubbing myself raw.

"Violet! Hurry up, I am very pregnant and I need to pee!" I heard my mother say as she knocked on the door loudly. I rolled my eyes; this was the bathroom in the hallway the one my parent said was mine since they had one in their room.

"Use the one in your room." I tossed back wanting her to go away so I could rub myself raw in peace.

"Your fathers in there." I huffed, why was she allowed to kick me out of my bathroom but not dad out of their bathroom. I shut off the water and grabbed my towel wrapping it around myself and leaving the room.

"Thank you!" She said as she pushed pasted me into the bathroom, starting to sit down before I even had the door all the way shut. I stalked back into my room and started to dress in the clothes I had changed into after my first shower since I had only brought one outfit, since our stuff would be here any minute. I looked down at my body before I changed; I had bruises on my shoulders, and arms from him gripping me roughly and on my tights. My own mother didn't even look at me enough to notice bruises on me. I sighed; after I disappointed her and dad with what I did she would barely look at me anymore. It didn't help that she was so excited to be pregnant and not only with one baby but two and they were both boys. They would be everything I wasn't.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang announcing the movers, I torn my sheets off the bed again and threw them in the corner, why did I bothered cleaning up last night since my parents hadn't even tried stepping in my room once. I deflated the air mattress and put it in the closet so the movers could move my things in.

"Violet dad went out and got coffee and bagels!" My mother's voice floated up the stairs in-between all the noise the movers were making. We got a deal on the house since the previous owner wanted it gone quickly so we had some extra money and mom was overly excited to hire movers so she didn't have to lift a finger. Not like she would have anyways since she was pregnant. I drifted down the stairs and gladly snatched up the cup of warmth that was mine. I sat down on a chair one of the movers had brought in and pretended to eat my bagel at the counter. My parents barely noticed, they were talking about were things were going to go and what color this room or that room would be. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and I got up from my chair and followed my mother to the door. Standing at the wide open door was an older woman wearing a pretty blue dress; she looked like a southern bell. I snorted, we moved to LA and this is the first person we met.

"Hello there, I am Constance, I live across the street." She said handing my mother a plate of brownies.

"Thank you." My mother said politely.

"I am Vivian and this is my daughter Violet." She pointed back to me and I smiled shyly and waved.

"I see you're pregnant." Constance said as her eyes drank in my mothers pregnant stomach.

"Yes, I am having twins." My mother grinned and rubbed her stomach, she loved to talk about herself and being pregnant with twins so she gushed to the strangers about the sex and other stupid things I could care less about. I was about to walk away when Constance invited us over for dinner.

"Oh that would be lovely!" my mother said.

"Yes, you would love my boyfriend Larry and my two children Tate who looks to be about your age Violet and Addie." She smiled and tilted her head. They talked for a few more minutes about this guy Larry and my dad. I got bored with the conversation and ended up wandering out back and wound around the house until I was standing on the lawn on the side of the house. I pulled a pack of cigarettes from my pocket and started puffing one down. I couldn't believe I survived last night without one of these. I was almost done when I heard my mother loudly call my name. I threw my cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. I wandered over to her, she was stand on the front lawn watching the movers.

"Dear I made sure they brought up all your stuff, and set up your bed and everything so you can go start up packing if you want." She patted my check and walked off yelling at one of the movers for dropping something important. I sighed, why didn't she notice something was wrong. I turned to go back into the house when something across the street caught my eye. I glanced over and saw a face looking down at me. I didn't register anything but the fact that he was male and I turned and ran back into the house. I almost slammed the door in one of the mover's faces before booking upstairs and shutting and locking my door. I slid down the door and curled in on myself and cried. I didn't know who hurt me; I was scared every male stranger was going to scared me for the rest of my life.

**AN: Sorry it's shorter and not the best! I started it later than planned so I didn't get to put all the things I wanted in this chapter, like Violet officially meeting Tate. More next time I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews! Excited that I got three reviews for chapter two! **

**Tate-**

My stomach was in knots, Violet and her family where going to be here any minute. I had showered again and put on jeans and a nice polo with my boots. If it had been any other family coming I would have wore all black to freaking them out, but this was Violet so I had to make an effort. The door bell rang and I leaped off my bed and started pacing back and forth running my hands threw my hair. Was she going to realize it was me that hurt her last night? She did run away when she saw me standing in the window this morning. I sighed trying to resist the urge to punch the wall.

"Tate, our guests are here!" Constance's voice floated up the stairs and I sighed. Okay I can do this. I walked down the stairs and entered the living room were everyone was standing. I stood awkwardly for a moment before my mother rushed over to introduce me to everyone.

"This is my son Tate, you will be in the same school as him Violet." The girl looked up from her shoes and nodded before looking back down.

"Tate this is Mr. and Mrs. Harmon." I shook hands with them both not really giving a shit about them.

"Call me Vivian." The blond women said and I nodded. Mr. Harmon didn't give his first name so I assumed he preferred me to call him Mr. Harmon.

"And this lovely girl is their daughter Violet." Constance said and my eyes drifted to Violet again she gave me a smile and a half wave. Addie picked that moment to waltz into the room.

"Mom I am hungry, is dinner almost done?" Constance huffed at her rudeness and instead of answering here introduced her to everyone. Larry walked in after that and everyone started talking and laughing at nothing. I slowly made my way towards Violet. She stiffened but relaxed when I leaned against the wall next to her, but not touching her.

"This is lame." I commented trying to get her to stop looking at the floor and look at me.

"Pretty much." She laughed a little and my heart fluttered, it was a beautiful little laugh.

"Tate dear why don't you show Violet your room while the adults have a small drink before dinner." Tate rolled his eyes and looked around the room for Addie but she was gone.

"Come on." I said and she hesitated but ended up following me after a moment. I lead her up the stairs and down the hall and towards my room; I opened the door and let her in. I left the door open so she wouldn't have a heart attack.

"Cool room." Violet commented looking around. It was all black and was covered all over with posters, my bed was unmade and I had dirty clothes on the door but I didn't care. I walked towards my bed and kicked a pair of my boxers under the bed before sitting down.

"Where did you move from?" I decided to start the conversation while she stood in the middle of my room playing with her necklace and looking around nervously.

"Boston." She replied but didn't say anything else, I tired not to frown. If I didn't do what I did last night would this conversation be going differently? I asked myself angry again at what I did.

"Sit, you don't have to stand there." I commented and she looked at me with bug eyes before walking over to my computer chair and sitting there.

"So what's Westfield like?" She asked and I groaned.

"Like shit, everyone's fake and all high and mighty about everything. I barely go." I might go more now if she was going to be there.

"Great." She said sarcastically and I started picking at my chapped lips with my fingers, something I did when I was very nervous.

**Violet-**

My stomach was in knots as I sat in the chair of a strange boys room. I didn't want to be up here I felt like I was suffocating. We kept up small talk but I was barely paying attention, I was looking for an escape just in case. I kept glancing at the door, and then him. He was just sitting awkwardly on his bed and picking at his lips, he was honestly pretty cute but my stomach hurt to think of any male for to long. What if he was the guy that raped me? I thought the same thing about the boy I bought a soda from at the store this afternoon and the one walking down the street in the same direction as me as I rushed home. I took a shuttered breath and started playing with my necklace again, it was something I did when I was nervous.

"So what do you do for fun?" He asked me and I looked at him and shrugged.

"Nothing much. Reading I guess." I was a loner for sure; I had barely any friends back in Boston. I stayed home most Saturday nights and id do homework and read books or watched movies. I was always alone because my parents had more of a life then I did. I think maybe the loneliness is one of the reasons I did what I did.

"What about you?" I added as an afterthought to fill the silence.

"I used to run track but it got old so now I mostly just hang out at the library or hang at the beach." He shrugged and dropped his hands to his lap. I could see a bit of blood on his lips from picking so much it was a tad bit attractive. I wondered when I gotten such a weird fetish that I thought that was attractive.

"Dinners ready!" Mrs. Langdon's voice rang up and I leaped out of my chair excited to go back down stairs and be around other people.

"My moms sucks a cock whore this is gonna suck." Tate mumbled to himself but I still heard him and stared at him wondering if he was loner like me that hated his parents. We walked down the stairs, me following after him. Everyone was seated at the table so I took the seat next to Addie, his sister not wanting to sit next to my dad. Tate took that spot without saying a word, I have him a small smile in thanks and he smiled back.

Dinner was plain and dry, everyone was thinking it but not one person said anything. I hadn't eaten all day so I managed to choke down enough food that Constance was happy. I talked a little with Addie, she was fun and not shy in the least. She told me at least three times to stop hiding under my hair, pretty girls shouldn't hide their faces. I blushed every time and tried to keep my hair out of my way but it was something I did to hide myself, to just blend in. It was my defense against the world. Tate smirked at me every time she called me out and I glared back playfully.

"Time for dessert." Larry said coming out with a huge chocolate cake, I groaned. I just wasn't hungry and I couldn't pretend to eat anymore. Larry cut everyone a piece and passed it around the table.

"Could Violet and I go eat on the porch?" Tate asked his mother and I was slightly surprised.

"Sure dear." She patted his cheek and he glared at her but turned to me with a smile.

"Come on." I followed Tate out front and we both sat on the porch swing.

"Let me see your plate." He took both of our plates to the trash cans on the side of the house and came back with clean plates.

"Thanks." I mumbled, happy that I didn't have to force that down.

"Sure, my moms thinks shes a great cook and she can make just about anything look good on a plate but when you put it in your mouth its trash." I laughed a little and smiled at him, why was he being so nice to me? He gave me a small smirk before he sat down next to me. I inched a tiny bit to the left to get away from him, I hoped he didn't notice. He was the first person to treat me like a real person and not like some fragile glass doll in a very long time. But he was also a male and at the moment I didn't trust any of them anymore. I didn't want to push him away but I wanted him to stay at a distance. We rocked back and forth on the porch swing in silence and it was nice, it wasn't awkward or anything. I started to get sleepy and had to shake my head a few times to keep my eyes from rolling.

"Come on Violet, time to go." My father said opening the door and then turning and saying goodbye to our hosts. I rolled my eyes, he didn't even look at me.

"Well it was nice meeting you, and thanks for the cake an all. Maybe see you at school?" I turned and looked at the blond boy.

"Of course, see you Monday Vi." I started playing with my necklace, it had been a very long time since someone called me Vi it felt really nice.

**Monday, Violets first day of school.**

"Wake up Violet!" I woke up to the sound of my mother pounding on my bedroom door. I groaned and glanced at the clock on my night table, it was 6:30am and school started in an hour. I huffed out of bed and started to dress. I took a shower the night before when it was about 2am and I couldn't fall asleep it helped. I pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. I gave my hair a brush but left it down and in my face. I picked up my backpack and headed out the door, my father stopped me in the kitchen.

"Don't forget Violet you have your first session with Dr. McClaine after school." I rolled my eyes at him, I was being forced to see a therapist and I really didn't want to. But it was one of the rules for starting over so I didn't say anything.

"I'll pick you up after school and drop you off." He didn't even look at me as he talked, he barely looked at me anymore unless he had to.

"Then I am going to bring your mom to one of her appointments for the twins then I'll pick you up again when its over." My mom walked over and handed me some toast.

"Don't forget to eat!" She smiled at me and then walked out of the room. I said bye to the both of them and headed out the door to walk to school, throwing my toast in the trash as I went. I wasn't very hungry anymore, it wasn't like I didn't want to eat I just wasn't hungry. Yesterday my parents showed me how to get me to school, and told me everything was all set so they weren't needed there. I was to fend for myself like always. I was at the end of my street about to cross when someone pulled up next to me and honked. I almost jumped out of skin it scared me so bad. I looked at who it was and saw a familiar blond boy.

"Jeeze Tate, are you trying to kill me." I sound like my old self for a second there and he smirked and shrugged him shoulders.

"Maybe, get in I'll drive you." He said and I hesitated, should I trust him? He gave me a look and I finally caved and got into the passenger seat.

"Don't worry I am not a bad driver." He smirked his now famous smirk at me before gunning the engine and flying down the street. I wasn't worried about his driving, I was more worried about him.

**AN: Hello! So I wrote this on Wednesday but I didn't have time to edit it until this morning. Hope it good! Update again soon! **


End file.
